Wikk-In
Wikk-In Wikk-In is an unfathomably powerful character from the Fanfiction known as Astral Domination. He is the ascended form of Krill-In, as well as the most powerful Dominator, period. Backstory After Krill-In was killed by G. Aston in the first Astral Realm, he swore to get his revenge on the world for underestimating him. He spent the entire 5 billion+ years in between the first and second Astral Realm training with King Kåi in the afterlife. He learned many new techniques during this time, mastering the arts of THOT BANISHING and even learning how to ascend. At first he struggled in the afterlife, getting into trouble with Officer Popo because the afterlife has really dumb laws. For example, it is illegal to lean against a wall with your hand, but if you use your elbow it's perfectly fine. Wikk-In (who reverted to his non-ascended form when he entered the second Astral Realm for dramatic effect) also learned how to grant inanimate objects sentience, which he used to create his best friend, Gohand. He was also gifted Trunkz from Virginia, as a parting gift before Virginia left Wikk-In forever. Wikk-In spent most of his days in the afterlife in a Hyperbolic Time Chamber-esque location, where each outside day became 700 years in the chamber. Wikk-In became known and feared in the afterlife, as his power had already surpassed the gods in less than 8 weeks. No other fighter had been as determined as Wikk-In, and anyone who entered the chamber before Wikk-In always came out and vowed to never return, unable to take the pressure. Wikk-In made many enemies due to his name becoming well-known, including Brody, Kewler, Majin Boo Radley, and Android 69. Personality Wikk-In is extremely cocky, since he knows he is nigh unbeatable. He likes to pretend to have weaknesses, and give his opponents false hope. He is also extraordinarily vindictive, seeking to get revenge on everybody who ever underestimated his power. However, he still retains Krill-In's love for krill and seafood in general. He considers himself to be close with his friends, and is reluctant to kill them even when they try to betray him. Due to Wikk-In's extremely cocky attitude, he is susceptible to surprise attacks, which is ultimately how he is defeated when Hercule Satan drags him into the Black Ball Pit. Known Techniques and Abilities Flight- Usage of ki to fly at supersonic speeds. Instant Transmission- The ability to instantly teleport to any person, even while charging up an attack. Harmful Platter- A seafood dish with remarkably sharp edges, weak but dangerously effective. Can be used offensively or defensively. Destructo Disk- Wikk-In's signature technique, a powered up version of Harmful Platter that replaces the seafood dish with a disk of energy, capable of cutting through almost anything. Can be created at different sizes, and with different variations. Special Bleach Cannon- A custom-made super soaker owned by Wikk-In. It is charged with willpower, and fires projectiles faster than time itself. These projectiles are relatively non-lethal, but can cause blindness or irritation if not deflected. Kamehame-Dropkick- A technique in which the user channels all of their ki into their legs, before unleashing a mighty dropkick unto their opponent. Extremely lethal, especially when paired with instant transmission. Big Gang Attack- Harnesses the power of every gang in the entire multiverse to fire a single, highly volatile bullet powerful enough to temporarily blind an entire Realm full of Dominators. Wicking- A dance move created by Wikk-In. He utilizes this technique whenever anybody says that he's "overpowered" or "godmodding", showing them that they're just hating on the fact that they're weaker than him. Krill Army- Wikk-In sprinkles bits of krill onto his opponent, which turn into miniature clones of Krill-In. These weaker clones are still extremely powerful, especially considering their strength in numbers. Multi-Form- Creating clones of equal power to oneself, able to be fused with for a strength multiplier. Annihilate- The immediate disintegration of anyone who opposes the user. Only usable against far weaker beings. Wikk-In dislikes using this technique because it gets boring really quickly. Solar Dare- A technique in which anyone who looks into the user's eyes will be forced to perform a dare of the user's choice, or else be called a loser for the rest of eternity. Krill Stare- The user shoots krill out of their eyes at high speeds. Forms Base Form (Ultra-Orange)- Wikk-In's least powerful form, and the direct ascension of Krill-In. This form is still stronger than any other Dominator, but is not very skilled in actual combat. Salmon Rage- Wikk-In begins glowing with light and his eyes turn a salmon color. Wikk-In enters this form when he gets really mad, and is far more capable in combat in this form than in his base form. This form is shown during the fight with Guy Fieri, and is approximately twice as strong as base form Wikk-In. Red Doppelganger-Wikk-In fuses with the clones of himself created by his Multi-Form technique, quintupling his power. In this form, he looks the same as Ultra-Orange Wikk-In, but with a red gi. This form is powerful enough that it does not suffer from mortal weaknesses like sweating and stumbling. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Galactic (Super Saiyan Purple)- An insanely powerful form that requires 7 hours of charging to enter. This form is risky to use, as the user is extremely vulnerable while charging. Wikk-In has no trouble entering it, however, and when he does he constantly has a purple aura, and his eyes and the dots on his head glow purple. He also gains a purple gi, and one purple strand of hair. In the Second Astral Realm Wikk-In vs. Guy Fieri Almost immediately after entering this form, Wikk-In demonstrates his power by erasing Grangu, who was strong enough to Dominate an Astral Realm in another timeline. Wikk-In then explains his motives, saying that he intends to get revenge on everybody for underestimating and making fun of him. Even in his lowest state of power, his aura is so strong that nobody can approach him. Wikk-In is then confronted by Guy Fieri, who is powerful enough to approach and challenge Wikk-In. Wikk-In blocks a spicy sauce attack from Guy Fieri using a plate of krill, taking advantage of the attack to enhance his dish. However, the dish is then ruined when Guy Fieri throws sugar on it. This makes Wikk-In enter his Salmon Rage form, and start using a krill stare attack on Guy Fieri. Wikk-In is then shocked when Guy Fieri uses his Sauce-O-Matic on himself, becoming GOD Fieri. Wikk-In decides he's done with holding back, and uses a destructo disk on GOD Fieri, disabling him. Wikk-In then finishes off GOD Fieri with a Big Gang Attack, which momentarily blinds the entire Astral Realm. Purge this Realm! With GOD Fieri gone, Wikk-In starts seeking out foes to destroy. He annihilates Optimus, Asmemera, and Lissa Sympon, not even bothering to fight them. He then summons Gohand, Officer Popo, King Kåi, and Trunkz to help him purge the Astral Realm of life. RubDuck tries to challenge Wikk-In, but is decapitated almost instantly. Wikk-In sees the threat of Reed the Leatherhound, as banishment is his only weakness. Before he can send his friends to attack Reed, Majin Boo Radley, Kewler, Brody, and Android 69 arrive and each one starts fighting one of Wikk-In's friends. Reed the Leatherhound Wikk-In faces off with Reed, being extremely wary of his attacks. He still maintains his cockiness, however, telling Reed that he should be honored to even get to fight him. The two decide that they will hold off their fight until Wikk-In's friends and enemies finish their battles. Wikk-In is astonished when the victors of these fights try to rise up against them, and quickly disposes off Officer Popo as a warning. When the rebels don't stop, Wikk-In charges up a full power kamehame-dropkick and destroys Brody, Majin Boo Radley, and Trunkz. This angers Reed the Leatherhound, who finally starts to fight Wikk-In. Wikk-In launches a disk out of his bumhole, which Reed banishes using a BanHammer. Wikk-In grows nervous as Reed approaches, and uses his Special Bleach Cannon to try and destroy Reed the Leatherhound. He stumbles backwards after this attack, and trips over Bilateral Larry. Power Advanced Wikk-In realizes that stumbling and getting nervous are mortal weaknesses that can be overcome. He enters his Red Doppelganger form, and then faces Bilateral Larry. He throws a disk at Larry, who dodges it with relative ease. Larry then grabs two katanas and rushes at Wikk-In, only to be left in shock when Wikk-In grabs both katanas and snaps them in half like a Tootsie Roll. Wikk-In is then knocked into by a mysterious bowl, which he uses a solar dare on to find out its identity. It reveals itself to be Emerald Noodler, who then clings to Wikk-In's ear and pinches it. Wikk-In then sees that Reed the Leatherhound has returned, and throws a destructo disk at him. This disk is deflected back at Wikk-In, and damages him. Wikk-In tries to repair the damage by digging around in his strange area, but then realizes he has Shitzu Beans. After eating a bean, Wikk-In slaps Emerald Noodler off of his ear. When Emerald Noodler becomes Emerald NooN dlaremE, Wikk-In throws numerous heat-seeking disks at him, but gets warm broth sprayed on him, making the disks lose their target. Since he sees the deflection coming this time, he is able to disable the disks before they can damage him. He then tries to flavor Emerald with krill, but this, too, fails. When ω arrives, he decides to team up with Wikk-In, unaware of Wikk-In's history of betrayal. When ω is turned into uu, Wikk-In high fives himself before swiftly destroying uu, finally ending his legacy. Watery Mark tries to put a Sticker of Ownership on Wikk-In, but it just slides right off of his slippery bald head. Purge this Realm! 2 Wikk-In realizes he needs to be killing faster, so he summons a massive destructo disk at ground level. This disk ends up being absorbed by Socksome Sock Drawer, allowing him to become Discsome Disc Slot. WIkk-In realizes he has to defeat Discsome, so he weighs his options. He then lifts these options to gain a bit o strength, and uses his krill army attack to destroy Discsome. Wikk-In eats the leftover Krill-In's, enjoying their flavor and texture. At this point, Wikk-In, bored with his power level, decides to go Super Saiyan Purple. Wikk-In then starts tasting a mysterious green liquid. Black Ball Pit Wikk-In encounters Neverending and begins charging an attack to destroy him. Before he can unleash the attack, he is stopped by Hercule Satan. Hercule tearfully drags Wikk-In through a portal to the Black Ball Pit, a Realm of torture even worse than the regular Ball Pit. He closes the portal behind him, trapping Wikk-In in the Black Ball Pit with no chance of escaping by himself. Gallery wikking.png|Ultra-Orange wikkrage.png|Salmon Rage wikkfuse.png|Red Doppelganger ssgssgl.png|Super Saiyan Purple Trivia * Wikk-In is, so far, the definitive strongest Dominator of all time, any and all attempts to defeat him have failed. Any time Wikk-In shows signs of struggle or weakness, it is because he is putting on a show. He can never be killed, only sealed away. *This page is mostly copied directly from the Astral Domination Wiki(where I originally wrote the page), because I'm too lazy to write a new page for this character. *Wikk-In names all of his own forms, which is why he can go into a "Super Saiyan" form despite being a human. Category:Humans Category:Krillin Category:Fan Fiction